


泡温泉

by RedDairyPage



Category: Idol Producer - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDairyPage/pseuds/RedDairyPage
Summary: 随便看看车在后面





	泡温泉

终于结束了最后的战斗——期末考试，你才浑身轻松的走出考场。

下楼后情不自禁的迈着“快乐步”蹦蹦跳跳的你突然停下来了，因为你看见蔡徐坤正在树下等你。平时一看到他你就扑过去了，可是！现在你一看到他就想到了——你们要去泡温泉啊啊啊！  
你们谈恋爱三年了，大学三年，这是第一次一起去泡温泉。X城最有名的就是温泉和桂花了。这也是你人生第一次去。结果一去还是和自己最爱的人。说不紧张不忐忑不期待那是假的！

“怎么？看到你亲爱的老公在这里等你，幸福得傻掉了？”蔡徐坤朝你走来你都没注意。他的大手压在你的发顶，轻轻揉了揉，调笑和爱意在眼里蔓延。  
“才……才没有！怎么那么臭屁啦。”是因为要和你泡温泉所以傻掉了。你扒下他的手与他十指相扣，身子贴近他一点，满意的笑了笑，和他一起回宿舍。  
回到宿舍就不淡定了，你急忙向已经泡过温泉的室友咨询，该买什么样的衣服啦，那里到底是什么样的啦，有什么种类啦巴拉巴拉。她科普得津津有味，你只听进去了一点——有很多身材很好的帅哥……呃……对不起，坤哥。  
最后的结局是你还是激动期待忐忑不安。

“好啦，宝贝，走咯。”蔡徐坤一把抱住你，又转过去揽住你的腰。你心里甜蜜蜜的，往他怀里拱。他垂眸宠溺的看了你一眼，搂得更紧了一些。

到了目的地你才又重新紧张起来，默默跟在他后头走着，话都变少了很多。蔡徐坤回头看你低着头，双手绞动着，就知道你的心情了。他轻轻笑了一声，你猛的抬头看他。“别紧张，我又不会吃了你。”“……”干嘛这样说？更紧张了好吗？！  
而且怎么这里跟室友小姐妹描述的怎么不一样啊？没什么人的样子？看到了你眼中的疑惑，蔡徐坤适时的开口解释，“我们在单独一间。”  
“我不想让你被别人看去了，傻瓜。”  
啊啊啊坤哥好贴心！你忍住想扑上去给他一个么么哒的冲动。其实你还是很畏惧在陌生人面前露肉的……  
换衣服的时候你们单独在小隔间里换的，蔡徐坤表示他反正是无所谓了，但是你……“果然还是害羞啊…”他偷啄你一口，放你进去了。  
跟蔡徐坤在一起每一天每一秒都甜蜜爆表了呜呜。他有时候的小动作都好有爱。“我也要更爱他一点。加油！”这么想着，你就慢慢放下矜持与害羞。是你未来老公呀！不怂！

你出来的时候蔡徐坤早就换好等着你了。他很高大，看起来偏瘦但又让人有安全感。没有上衣，露出白净有力的胸膛，你不敢故意去看他的腰间，目光再挪挪就是禁区了啊禁区。匀称的大长腿呜呜你这个小短腿羡慕了。蔡徐坤也在打量着你，你的卷发扎起了一个丸子，露出了白皙的脖颈，精致的锁骨，粉嫩的小耳朵，偶有几缕碎发散落在灯光下美轮美奂。胸部在粉白的布料包裹下，不大不小，很饱满。双腿笔直细长，亭亭玉立。  
按压住想直接拉过你狠狠亲的念头，蔡徐坤伸手开口让你过去，声音就像这温泉里的水，暖暖的沁进心里。你想沉溺其中。  
粉红玫红大红的花瓣在水面飘了一层，你泡进去了后放松很多，觉得浑身的毛孔都打开了心旷神怡，调皮的玩起了花瓣。蔡徐坤就静静地看着你，面带微笑，眼中都是掩饰不住的爱意。  
只不过他越来越忍不住了，似乎从脚底，腹下窜起一股热流。入水后，胸前的布料浸湿紧紧贴住你的两团，弧度形状完整的呈现在他眼前，他看你的眼神渐渐变得晦暗。  
而你还不自知的追着花瓣。

突然蔡徐坤一个拉扯，你就跌进了他的怀抱。连带水波也荡漾着发出声响。你的皮肤与他的毫无阻碍的贴在一起，感受到从他身体里传出来的源源不断的温度，不只是泡过温泉后表层皮肤的热量。你的全身也随之迅速升温。你双手抵在他的胸前，好奇的戳了戳，硬硬的有轻微的弹性。才动了两下，你就被蔡徐坤按住压紧在他身上，自然你的胸部也紧紧的贴到了他身上，腿间 屁股后也被抵上了一个硬硬的物什。你这时才真正的有点慌了。  
我又不会吃了你……到底是谁说的……

你尽量在心中提醒自己，不要再害羞了，可是心里 身体的该自然反应的还是自然反应。耳尖 脸颊都泛着红，像涂上胭脂，抬眸看向蔡徐坤的眼也是翦水秋瞳，惹人怜爱。蔡徐坤猛的低头堵住你的唇，啃咬，撕扯，吻得极其热烈，彼此交换津液，听得见滋滋的水声。  
实在是你的极限了，他才放开你，你大口大口的呼气，不忘瞪了他一眼，只是这一眼毫无杀伤力，在蔡徐坤看来反倒是撩拨 撒娇。  
还没防备，他伸手握住了你的浑圆，隔着湿透的布料揉捏，突出的小点也渐渐显现 立起极为明显。他的另一只手也没闲着，来到了你的三角地带，也分不清是蜜液还是温泉水，他轻易的就褪下了你的内裤。顿时你似乎觉得流出了水却又进来了一部分水，刺激到了柔弱的部分。你腿有点软。蔡徐坤的手拨开两片阴唇挤进了甬道，温热又滑腻，他的性器随之又粗大了一分。温柔的给你开拓着，你还是忍不住呻吟。“啊……”他的嘴轻轻咬住了你的乳尖，唾液混合着水再一次把红果浇活。你死死的捏住他的肩膀，以此来缓解胸部和身下他给你带来的双重刺激。  
他的手指在甬道来回抽插，按压到一点你的叫声变了调，他就怼着那点，“蔡徐坤！你太坏了！”你不会这样就要高潮了吧……好丢脸……  
“叫我什么？”他松开了你的柔软，附在你耳边诱惑你说出他想要听的话。“坤哥……”“啊…啊……”“老公老公！”  
“嗯……乖乖给老公操啊……”他拿出了手指，你有些难耐的扭动几下，就被他抱了起来，“乖，夹住老公的腰。”你有些犹豫但还是照做了，小穴大开也不知是怎样的泥泞一片对着他的腰去，还好在水里看不见看不见额……他托住你的臀部，你实际上也没费多大劲，只是这个姿势你的后穴与他的肉棒挨在一起。你蹭了蹭他的巨大，蔡徐坤抬眼幽幽的看了你几秒，露出一个势在必得的笑容……啊丢脸！你面红耳赤，头越埋越低。  
他抱住你的臀瓣，暗哑低沉的声音在耳边打转，"宝贝，我要进去了哦。""嗯……啊……""你你你……"你的头不受控制的仰起，嘴巴讲不出来想说的话，只能嗯嗯啊啊，眼角似乎挤出了几滴泪。也分不清是你的淫水还是温泉水全都刺激的在他的硕大和你的小穴蜜道进进出出。  
"老婆，放松……你真紧……"这样怎么放松啊真是……还讲这种心跳加速的话，结果你又是夹得他轻嘶一声。  
你整个人都随着他的手他的那处动作，你的手抓住他的肩膀都要抓出红印了，他不知疲倦的掌握着你的腰和臀一沉一上。你的脸就在他眼前，双颊泛红，媚眼如丝的沉溺模样印在蔡徐坤眼中，他又发狠的顶弄得更深了。"你……呜呜……"  
"老婆，乖啊……快好了……"终于你被他操得眼前白茫茫一片，两人才升入云端。"啊——"  
他抚摸你的脸，落下一个吻，"老婆，我爱你。"


End file.
